His own eyes
by Nami-la-folle
Summary: Ban ne sait plus ce qui est réel, est-ce un rêve? Pourquois en a il besoin? BanxGinji


****

Texte : AbstracConcept

Traduction : Nami-chan.

Fic revue et corrigée j'espère qu'elle sera suffisante.

His Own Eyes

Ban jeta un œil en direction des étoiles, un faible sourire sur les lèvres. Ginji était allongé à côté de lui, bavardant ça et là sur combien elles étaient brillantes, et combien il faisait noir, et combien la brize était agréable, a chaque chose qui lui passaient ainsi par la tête. Ban tourna son regard, il observait la bouche de Ginji alors qu'elle formait des mots, le flot sans fin de jacassement, sa propre bouche s'agrandi en un sourire en coin. C'était comme ça que les choses sont supposées être.

''Ginji?''

''-et regarde celle la ! C'est la plus brillante, non ? Non, je pense que c'est celle la. Ou peut être celle la.''

"Eh, crétin ferme la une minute ou deux, tu veut?'' Ban alluma une cigarette et roula des yeux.

''Bien sûr, Ban-chan. Pourquoi?''

Ban soupira. ''Tu parle trop,'' dit il à son partenaire, bien que l'affection soit évidente dans sa voix. Il se pencha et ébouriffa les cheveux de Ginji. Il n'y avait qu'un chose qui pourrait rendre cette nuit encore meilleur- en fait, deux si vous compté trouvé un million de yen sur le côté de la route ou quelque chose dans ce genre- mais Ban n'était pas certain d'avoir l'aplomb pour le faire. Il ne l'avait jamais fait avant, mais seulement parce qu'il ne pourrait supporté de perdre d'avantage. Aussi longtemps que Ginji sera là, les choses tourneront toujours bien. ''Ginji…''

''Ouais, Ban-chan?…Ban-chan ? Quoi?''

La bouche de Ban s'ouvrit et se referma. Sa main descendit des cheveux de Ginji pour caresser sa mâchoire puis pour tenir son visage. Il jeta sa cigarette, Ban l'écrasa avant de se pencher avec hésitation pour presser ses lèvres sur celle de Ginji. C'était doux et brusque et _juste bien._

''Ça'', murmura-t-il, il était heureux quant Ginji lui répondit avec un énorme sourire, un rougissement s'étalant sur son visage.

Ginji se pencha à son tour, plus courageusement que l'avait été Ban, et il rendit son baiser à Ban. ''Je t'aime aussi, Ban-chan,'' dit il en souriant stupidement.

Alors que ses propres yeux clignèrent droit devant lui, Ban fut rudement rejeté dans la réalité. Il regarda dans le miroir. Il ne pouvait pas se souvenir de ce qu'il était en train de faire, ou où il était. Deux hommes se tenaient à proximité.

''On ne peut rien faire pour celui-ci; celui là est mort,'' disait l'un, donnant des coups dans le corps de Ginji avec son pied. L'estomac de Ban se serra, des sueurs froides s'emparèrent de lui.

''Et pour celui là?'' demanda l'autre homme, en désignant Ban.

''On ne trouve rien qui ne va pas avec lui. Tous ce qu'on sait s'est qu'il devient juste fou et commence à hurler et à se battre chaque fois qu'on essaye de lui prendre son petit miroir.''

''Laisse lui le garder, alors, jusqu'à ce qu'on l'amène à l'hôpital. Ils se débrouillerons avec lui là bas.''

Une marre des sang c'était formée à côté de Ginji, s'écoulant lentement de son corps. Soudainement Ban se mit à trembler tellement que ses dents claquaient. Comment était ce arrivé ? _Comment était ce arrivé ?_ Il ne pouvait pas s'en souvenir…

Remontant le miroir à nouveau, Ban regarda son reflet.

Absolument tout était chaleur et soie et affection et _bien_. Ban n'était pas sûr de l'endroit ou ils étaient, ni même comment ils en était arrivé là, puis il n'était pas sûr que cela avait de l'importance, avec les mains de Ginji nouées dans ses cheveux et la langue de Ginji se frottant à la sienne et les jambes de Ginji enroulées autours de sa taille. Tout ce qui comptait pour Ban était la douceur de la peau luisante de sueur, le sang affluant dans ses veines, et les gémissements accrocheurs à peine soufflés que faisait Ginji. C'était comme ça que les choses sont supposées être.

Quant Ban brisa le baiser pour respirer, il eu un regard sur les alentours. Un autre tripot, un autre hôtel lugubre, un autre bâtiment abandonné- ça n'avait pas vraiment d'importance. Ils n'allaient probablement pas être dérangé, et c'était suffisant pour _ça._

Pour ça, pour Ginji, il leur aurait trouvé un champ de tournesol si il avait put se le permettre, il aurait loué une suite nuptiale avec du champagne frais et des draps de soie, mais Ginji n'en avait rien à faire. Ban non plus- tout ce dont Ban avait réellement besoin était Ginji, et tout ce que Ginji avait besoin était Ban, et même si l'endroit n'était pas parfait, ça ne pouvait pas nuire à cette perfection.

La tête de Ginji s'affala sur le cousin, son visage chaleureux portait une expression que Ban pouvait seulement décrire comme un sourire qui disait _vient ici,_ un sourire juste pour Ban, ses yeux mis clos et ses joues teintées avec l'excitation. Ban ondula ses hanches, grognant un peut, et Ginji poussa en retour plus ardemment, sa tête se renversa de bonheur.

La pièce s'éclaira d'une lueur bleue alors que le champ électrique de Ginji commençait à battre au rythme de son cœur, et Ban conduisait le courant, son souffle était cours alors qu'il le sentait crépiter et craquer autours de son corps. ''Juste… encore un peut, Ban-chan,'' gémis Ginji, en plantant ses ongles dans les épaules de Ban, et la main tremblante de Ban endurcie et transpirante, s'approcha pour caresser le visage de Ginji. Ban pouvait voir l'ombre de Ginji à côté de lui, bougeant au rythme de l'électricité et Ban rejeta sa tête en arrière, criant aux étoiles que l'on voyait à travers la vitre fissurée. Les deux dansaient, se tenaient fermement et étaient pressant et demandeur, et faisait tous ce qu'ils pouvaient pour devenir un.

Soudainement, Ban était trempé, gelé et confus, les nuages étaient bas et sombres, il n'y avait aucune étoile en vue. Il tenait un petit miroir dans l'une de ses mains. Pourquoi tenait il un miroir ? Alors qu'il le regardait, tout lui revint clairement.

Ban se balançait d'avant en arrière, recroqueviller dans une rue sale, les bras enroulés autours de lui-même. Il avait une couverture sur ses épaules, il semblait qu'ils n'allait pas tarder à l'emmener, quelque part au ils jettent les gens aussi cinglé que ce que Ban était en train de devenir. Il devait rassembler ses esprits. Il est Mido Ban, maître du Jagan. Il était forcé d'en tenir compte. Il devait se calmer. Il devait réfléchir. Il devait…

Ses yeux se posèrent sur la forme sans vie de Ginji. Les magnifiques yeux marron étaient vide maintenant; dénués de la chaleur et de la curiosité qu'ils portaient toujours. Ban pensait qu'il allait être malade. _Pas Ginji_ pensa il. Il ne pouvait pas y arriver sans Ginji. Il avait déjà suffisamment perdu. Il avait déjà suffisamment payé. Il avait déjà suffisamment souffert. Il ne pouvait pas perdre aussi Ginji.

Mais Ginji était déjà perdu. Ban le savait, de la même façon qu'il savait combien de yen il y avait dans une liasse de billets, de la façon dont il savait exactement de combien était leur dettes au Honky Tonk, même si ils ne la payait jamais, de la façon dont il savait comment raisonnait la voix de Ginji quand il était excité, ou effrayé, ou ennuyé. Ban le savait. Ginji était parti. Et il n'y avait rien qu'il ne puisse faire.

Il remonta le miroir jusqu'à ce qu'il regarde dans ses propres yeux. _Combien de fois ?_ Se demanda il. Mais cela avait il de l'importance ? Avec Ginji mort, il pouvait utilisé son Jagan sur lui jusque dans l'oubli. Il pouvait utilisé son Jagan jusqu'à la mort. Il s'en moquait. Personne n'y prêterait attention.

Se concentrant, il fixa ses yeux bleus hypnotiques…

Ban refis surface, luttant du fond du rêve comme un poisson. Son souffle lui revenait si irrégulier que sa poitrine lui faisait mal. Il dégluti, sa bouche était sèche. Il remonta son regard pour apercevoir Ginji qui était à cheval sur lui, ses mains tenaient fermement les épaules de Ban.

''Ban-chan?'' la voix inquiété de Ginji perça son brouillard. ''Ban-chan, Est-ce que ça va ? Tu hurlais pendant _si longtemps, _et je ne pouvait pas te réveillé, et je-''

Ban se rassit, une main derrière la tête de Ginji pour le retenir, et il embrassa son partenaire presque désespérément, comme ci il avait voyagé à travers le Sahara avant de trouver sa douce petite oasis. Ginji restait sans bouger au début, mais lentement il se relaxa, son corps fondit, ses bras s'enroulèrent autours de Ban.

''Ban-chan'' murmura il rêveusement alors que Ban s'éloignait, chatouillant l'arrière de la tête de Ginji avec ses articulations. ''Est-ce que… Est-ce que ça va?''

''Bien sûr que je vais bien, idiot.'' lui dit Ban rudement. ''Mes genoux me font mal après s'êtres pris le tableau de bord, je ne sens plus ma jambe à force que tu soit assis dessus, et j'ai des bleus sur les épaule à force que tu me secoue comme un dingue pendant que j'essayait de dormir. Je vais très bien !''

Ginji lui fit un sourire incertain, baisant un peut sa tête. ''J'était inquiet pour toi. Tu hurlais vraiment et tu semblais contrarié. Est-ce que tu avais un cauchemar?''

Ban ferma les yeux, pensant brièvement à répondre, 'Non, Ginji, Je dansait avec les anges,' mais Ginji était trop littéral parfois et ça pourrait poser un problème. ''Oui- un petit en fait.''

''Je suis content que tu te soit réveillé,'' dit Ginji, câlinant Ban très fortement, tout ses membres fléchis, de la façon dont il le fait tout le temps, et Ban souri malgré lui. ''Est-ce que… Est-ce que tu veut que je bouge?'' demanda Ginji. Il semblait étrangement timide. ''Hum. A cause de ta jambe?''

Ban le regarda pendant un long moment, en pensant que ces vivant et larges yeux marrons était plus agréable que des bleus démoniaques, il montra à son partenaire un sourire un peut bancal. ''Nan'' dit il. ''De toute façon je ne peut plus la sentir, alors comme ça sa ne fait pas plus mal''. Il releva une main pour ébouriffer les cheveux de Ginji. ''Et puis…''. Il se pencha, pressant tendrement ses lèvres sur celle de Ginji à nouveau. ''C'est comme ça que les choses sont sensées être.''

Owari


End file.
